Wellbores are sometimes drilled into subterranean formations that contain hydrocarbons to allow recovery of the hydrocarbons. Some wellbore servicing methods employ wellbore tubulars that are lowered into the wellbore for various purposes throughout the life of the wellbore. Various components can be disposed on the outer surface of a wellbore tubular to achieve a variety of effects during drilling, completion, and servicing operations. For example, centralizers can be used to maintain the wellbore tubulars aligned within the wellbore since wellbores are not generally perfectly vertical. Alignment may help prevent any friction between the wellbore tubular and the side of the wellbore wall or casing, potentially reducing any damage that may occur. Common components disposed about a wellbore tubular use limit collars, which are also referred to as stop collars or limit clamps, located at either end of the components to maintain the positioning of the component relative to the wellbore tubular as the tubular is conveyed into and out of the wellbore. The various components may be free to move within the limits of the limit collars. Traditional limit collars use one or more set screws passing through a metal stop collar and contacting the wellbore tubular to couple the stop collar to the tubular.